


Boardwalk

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Series: Take My Hand [2]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: It's a nice day at the beach.





	Boardwalk

It'd been a long time since Iris got to go to the beach. She'd been too busy with Lolirock and magic and everything, she just hadn't had a chance to get out and be alone.

She wasn't even technically alone now. Auriana was standing in the shallows and searching for shark's teeth, while Talia rested on the blanket under the umbrella with a book. Iris pulled her knitted shawl closer around herself, sighing.

The sun felt nice, and the breeze was just as perfect.

"You doing alright, Iris?" Talia calls from the blanket. Iris half turned towards her, blinking from behind her heart-shaped sunglasses.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You just look a little far off is all." Talia sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Everyone had been surprised to see her hair as short as it was, but Iris couldn't deny that it looked great.

"It's fine." She offered a smile and pushed the sunglasses up higher. "Maybe I just need to take a walk."

Talia stretched, sighing. "That sounds like a good idea... I'm just." She couldn't help the yawn. "I'm going to take a nap, okay? Wake me up when you get back."

Iris smiled as she watched Talia curl up under the shade. It was warm enough outside that she honestly couldn't blame the other girl, and the big lunch they'd shared was probably resting as heavily on the girl's stomach as on her own.

She turned, pulling the shawl a bit tighter as she walked.

The sand was fine and soft today, her feet sinking down with each step she took and getting between her toes.

Iris sighed to herself. This was what she'd needed. A few moments to herself, a chance to get away from it all.

Well, as much of it as she could.

The twins were dangerous and hellbent on trying to defeat her, and while she was strong there were a lot of close calls. They were more used to using magic than she was, and knew so much more about Ephedia than she did.

Even with that, though, she couldn't help but feel relieved. Sure the twins had it out for her, but she'd held her own this far.

Iris could do this.

She wasn't alone.

Iris was too far out to get onto the boardwalk proper, but the tall wood holding it up was offering some shade of its own, a quiet spot with just a little bit of protection from the world around her.

If she narrowed her eyes and looked back where she'd come, Talia was still napping and Auriana had found a volleyball game to join.

Iris leaned against the wood, closing her eyes. Was the breeze usually this light? Did it usually feel this nice on her sore, tired skin?

She let herself sink to the sand, knowing it'd suck if it got into her bathing suit bottoms but also knowing that she couldn't stand anymore.

"Didn't your guardian warn you not to go off on your own?" The deep voice comes from behind her, whispering into her ear and sending a shiver down her spine.

Iris turned, but there was no one there. She pulled her shawl tighter around herself, heart beating in the back of her throat.

"Princess..." It came from behind her again, and Iris' shoulders straightened as she scrambled to stand up again.

"Where are you?" Iris whispered, then coughed. "Stop being a coward!"

"Why should I?" This time it's accompanied with a gentle brush of his fingers over her shoulders.

Iris steps forward and turns, but he's still not there.

Iris summoned a magic circle, eyes flickering to the sides.

"Put that away, I'm not going to fight you." Mephisto steps out from behind the column where she'd first been leaning, a smile on his face like arsenic in coffee. Iris glanced him over.

"Why should I trust you?"

"It's a nice day... and besides, Prax isn't here. I just wanted to talk."

Iris turns her head, seeing where a two year old is staring her down. She lowers her hand, the circle flickering before it disappears. "Why should I talk to you?"

"Because you're bored." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wood. "Because I'm bored. Why not be bored with me?"

Iris ran a hand through her hair, rolling her eyes. "I'm not bored."

"Please, princess." He rolled his eyes back at her. "You're on a beach on the planet you were basically exiled to. There's nothing going on today, nothing to sing and nothing to fight. You have to be itching to find something, don't you?"

Iris propped a hand on her hip. "You're joking, right? You think I like being busy all the time?"

"You're a princess. You were born for high stress and fast paces." Mephisto looked her over pointedly. "Not heart-shaped glasses and music concerts."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know more than the other two princesses do." Mephisto stood straight, taking a step closer to her. "You think I lived in the castle for these past few years and didn't pick anything up?"

Iris' breath hitched. "What's the price?"

"The price?"

"For you to tell me. That's how villains work, right? Always a catch."

He dragged his fingers down her cheek, stepping into her space. "No catch."

"I don't believe you."

"That's up to you, princess."

Iris closed her eyes, feeling the soft leather against her chin, sighing softly. "What... what do you know?"

"Your mother had a room in the castle with all the presents for you in it. She was planning a party for you, I saw the notes." He smiled at her.

Iris breathed out gently. "A party? Like a birthday party?"

"A shanila party."

She sucked in a breath. Her mother had missed that... missed her first steps, her first words, her shanila. She couldn't imagine what that was like.

Mephisto caught her hair between two fingers, twirling it gently. "Your parents miss you, Iris. If you just gave in to Gramorr... you could return to them. You could have them back."

She shook her head, pulling away. "I... I can't do that and you know it."

"Why not? Won't it be easier?" Mephisto crossed his arms again. "Do you enjoy fighting us?"

Iris glanced at him. "You do make it fun to."

He cracked a smile, shaking his head. "You and your friends won't win."

"We're doing pretty good so far." Iris pulled her shawl tighter around herself. "We have all the oracle gems."

"That's it. Just three princesses, the oracle gems, and nowhere to hide." Mephisto stepped close, pulling his arms free. She backed up and he matched each step until her feet hit the heavy, wet sand, her back hitting the next column of wood.

Iris narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought you didn't want to fight?"

"I never said that I didn't want to fight." He leaned in. "Just that I wanted to talk."

"And you're done talking?" Iris guessed.

Had his hair always fluttered so gently in the wind like this? Had his eyes always been so clear and so sharp, staring into her soul and pinning her where she stood?

The tide rolled in, washing over her ankles and his shoes.

He didn't bat an eye.

Iris sucked in a breath.

Mephisto leaned in.

She wasn't sure why his lips brushed against hers, but she did know that she didn't push him away.

The kiss was as sweet as the wind blowing over the water, as gentle as the waves lapping at their feet patiently. Tide was coming in and she'd have to wake Talia soon to rescue her and her book but...

For now all she wanted was more of this moment.

Mephisto cupped her cheek and leaned into her, and Iris let him. She turned her head slightly to make it easier, to let the slide of their lips match the steady beating of her heart.

Somehow she wasn't nervous.

Her glasses were in the way, but he didn't move to pull them off. Iris rested a hand on his hip and he let his tongue dart out to brush against her bottom lip, teasing.

It was going a bit fast for a first kiss, but Iris kept him there when he moved to pull back. She tugged on his lip with her teeth and pulled him to box her in more, and she was sure that it wasn't clear where his body ended and hers began.

Finally he ended the kiss to press his forehead against hers, breathing gently.

"You don't want to talk?" Iris whispered.

"I don't want to talk." He replied.

Somehow, she wasn't sure where this left them. All she knew was that he was the only thing she could sense, that the sharp, earthy scent she was smelling was his, that the taste on her lips was him.

"Will you stay?" She asked.

"I won't."

When she opens her eyes, he's gone.

Was he ever really there at all?

Iris ran a hand through her hair, then righted her shawl.

She had a friend to go wake.

The breeze felt amazing on her blushing face.

**Author's Note:**

> trying to pull some more characters from the 'take my hand' verse in. more to come as i'm able to write it~


End file.
